The New Reign
by Brambleclaw Lover 4 Ever
Summary: After the Last Hope...
1. Prologue

_Great Starclan! What's happening? _

A ghost of Firestar rose up from his limp body. He shook his pelt a little, causing leaves and dust to fly off him. He looked up, his gaze sweeping across his clanmates. Firestar stopped at Brambleclaw then dipped his head.

"Serve the clan well. I am passing the flame Bluestar handed me to you," Firestar's voice echoed through his mind.

Brambleclaw stared back blankly at him. _Is Firestar truly gone? _His eyes glistened with grief as he watched Firestar's spirit run off into the sky behind Bluestar.

He choked back a cry when he saw Hollyleaf's spirit pad after him. _Why her? _Brambleclaw wanted to yowl out. Images of his fostered daughter flashed through his mind. He remembered watching her grow up, her fight in battles, her fight Ashfur and lastly her limp body lying in their camp. He turned his head towards Mousefur just as her spirit bounded out of her body and chased after them.

Purdy purred, "She'll get all the hunting she wants now."

Brambleclaw nodded, mewing in agreement.

"Ferncloud's awake!" Amberkit suddenly squeaked from the nursery.

Ferncloud's spirit rose and padded after Mousefur. It paused and turned, dipping its head to Dustpelt, before disappearing forever. Brambleclaw's chest ached as he saw the last of them.

Just then, Sandstorm stood up. "Bramblestar!" she yowled.

_Great Starclan! She's right! That means… I am the new leader of Thunderclan._

Lionblaze stood up, joining in her cheers. Soon, the whole clan was in on it.

Brambleclaw looked up at the sky. There was a new, bright star. _Is that Firestar up there?_ He noticed his clan stared expectantly at him.

_Do they expect a speech from me?_

Trying to hide his nervousness, Brambleclaw vowed, "I will honour my ancestors in StarClan, but not those who have ever walked in the Dark Forest. Guide my steps wisely, warriors of the past," he bowed his head, "and warriors of now."

He looked around at his clan. While many were injured and broken, he could see hope and faith shine in their eyes, as bright as ever.

He felt Jayfeather's tail touch his spine. He looked at his son and felt warmth and comfort seep through his body.

"It's time to choose a new deputy," his son prompted gently.

Brambleclaw hesitated a while. _Would she be the right pick?_

"Will you be my deputy, Squirrelflight?"

He saw a few of his clanmates shoot questioning glances at each other and some even widened their eyes in surprise.

Squirrelflight's amber eyes bore into him and he saw every hair on her pelt quiver.

"Really?" the she-cat gasped.

Bramblestar twitched his whiskers in happiness and nodded, "There is no cat I trust more. Everything you do is for the best of reasons. I understand that now."

He saw Squirrelflight look around at her clanmates. Dipping her head, her words rang out through the camp loud clear, "Then I accept."


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Brambleclaw heard his medicine cat whisper to him.

Brambleclaw's tail trembled. "Yes. Wait… no."

"You'll be fine," Jayfeather sighed in irritation, but Bramblestar could sense Jayfeather's whiskers twitching in amusement. "Keep going."

Bramblestar did so, gingerly placing his paws in front of him onto the cool, smooth stone.

As he walked up, he felt paw prints that matched his paw size on the ground leading to the Moonpool, as though generations of cats had walked through these tunnels. _Were there cats that have been here before us? Could those cats be the spirits we had fighting side-by-side with us during the battle with the Dark Forest?_

He froze in awe as he noticed the sight that greeted him. Clear, shimmering water stretched out before him. The Moonpool reflected the whole Silverpelt.

"Wow…" Bramblestar gasped.

"Hurry up!" Jayfeather snapped from in front of him.

Bramblestar remembered his son was blind and could not see it. _Then why is it that he seems to see more than any other cat?_

"Sorry," Bramblestar mewed apologetically.

"Bramblestar, when you are ready, crouch down and lap at the water from the Moonpool."

Bramblestar hesitated then crouched down and did so. Suddenly, the ground gave way and he felt himself floating through the air. His body felt weightless as he drifted through the starry night sky and he felt the gently whipping past his face.

He plopped down right in the middle of a vast green field. The sky was a very bright blue and he felt warmth from the sun seep into his pelt. The lush, green grass felt cool beneath his paws and he smelt thrushes, voles and mice hiding everywhere. _Is this StarClan?_

Jayfeather suddenly appeared behind him. He noticed his son nod at him in acknowledgement.

He looked back forward and when he did, his heart sang in joy. The spirit of all his old family and friends appeared, pride and affection shining in their eyes. He looked around, looking for one particular cat and he breathed out in relief when he saw Firestar among the cat, his green eyes bright and his smile warm.

"Welcome, Bramblestar," all the StarClan members seemed to speak with one voice. "It is now time for you to receive your nine lives."


End file.
